Trial of Naniichuan
by Tenchi Moete
Summary: Akane is tired of being treated inferior in her martial arts abilities. What can she do to change that...? Go on a training mission to China and bring back some Naniichuan water of course! But something happens...Akane half?Please R&R Thanx!CHAP 4 is up!
1. I will prove myself to you Ranma!

A/N: Alright...this is my first big project since "Sometimes". It seems that Ranma ½ is working for me so...this one has some...let's say interesting curve balls. Enjoy!

  
  


...: Thinking

"...": Talking(Duh)

  
  
  
  


*************************************************************************

  
  


Chapter 1: I will prove myself to you Ranma!

  
  


*************************************************************************

  
  


It was a bright and sunny day. In fact it was the first day of summer break and everyone was sleeping peacefully...well everyone normal that is. Birds flew away in fright as an airborne 16 year old boy came flying towards them from: (Where else?) The Tendo household.

  
  


(Earlier that morning)

  
  


Akane's alarm went off at it's regular time..5 o'clock. just as she was about roll over and smash it into pieces a sudden idea struck her. Of course! Akane you are brilliant! beaming with her sudden plan, Akane dressed into her gi* and headed for the training hall. Hah! If I get up and train earlier in the morning, maybe I can finally beat Ranma! Or at least gain some respect from him...

Ranma watched through the open door as Akane began to run through her katas**Wow, she is so graceful...Aw man! Why'd I think that! Quick gotta think of something fast! Aha! 

  
  


"Hey Akane!" Ranma yelled

  
  


Akane turned around to see where the voice had come from to find no one was there. She shrugged then turned back around into a....wall. Then the wall spoke:

  
  


"No matter how hard you train you'll never be as good as me! Ahahahahaha!" exclaimed Ranma, "Uh Oh" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew it was a mistake. Akane's fists were clenching into fists.

  
  


"R-Ranma YOU JERK!!!!"

"No! Not the Hammer!" KA-POOW!

  
  


(End Flashback)

  
  


And so that was how Ranma had found himself in a tree. Geez...I was just stating the obvious...

  
  


"Oh! That Ranma! He just doesn't care does he? Well I'll show him! Tonight I'll show him what I can do!" Said a determined Akane

  
  


(Later that night)

  
  


After making some last minute preparations Akane runs through her list in her head:One boat ticket to China, my savings(5 000 yen), the note... Akane places the mysterious note onto her pillow. one last thing to do...

Akane walks lightly down the hallway, well as lightly as she can with a gigantic pack on her back, and she walks into Ranma's room. She looks at his sleeping form with awe, He looks so...peaceful She leans over and kisses Ranma on the forehead, tears landing on his cheek

  
  


"Goodbye Ranma...I love you."

  
  


(The next morning)

  
  


"The idiot! Why in hell did she go THIS far! She'll get lost! Argh!" yelled Ranma. Another peaceful morning in the Tendo residence. Just then the entire family runs to see what's the matter with Ranma. They find him standing over Akane's bed holding a note.

"Ranma baby," says a yawning Nibiki, "It's so early can't this wait...where's Akane?"

"Read the note." says Ranma

  
  


********************************

  
  


Dear everyone,

  
  


I've gone on a training mission, hopefully I'll return stronger for all of you.

Don't try to find me, I'm not in this country anymore.

I'll return soon, maybe tomorrow...maybe next year.

Don't worry...I can do this.

I'll miss you all terribly.

  
  


Love, 

Akane

  
  


********************************

  
  


"All we can do is wait and hope she'll come home safely" Says Kasumi as is for everyone

  
  


Akane you idiot...you're making me cry...why did you leave me? I'll wait for you.

  
  


* gi: Karate uniform

**kata: Martial Arts training form

  
  


A/N: SO....How was it...? Don't worry I'm gonna continue even if you don't like it! Mwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! *Ahem* Sorry

  
  


Peace out!

~Tenchi Moete

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. To Cook or Not To Cook?

DISCLAIMER: Oops! I forgot it last time! I don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters I only own my concept for this story! (And I own my own personal Characters that may happen to appear.) I don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters I only own my concept for this story! (And I own my own personal Characters that may happen to appear.) There! Once for Chapter One and one for Chapter 2.

  
  


A/N: That took longer than I thought it would! Sorry! This Chapter's longer... I'll work faster next time I promise! And now, without further ado...On with the show!

  
  


****************************************

  
  


thinking

*emphasis* -or- *sound effects*

**new scene**

  
  


Chapter 2: To Cook or not to Cook?

  
  


****************************************

  
  


The wind was blowing and even though it was a beautiful sunrise, Akane Tendo was not very at ease. For, she had just run away from home and was now on a tiny shipping boat heading for China. What am I doing...? They're probably not even worried about me...Ran- Akane was brought back abruptly into her own world by the gruff voice of a crewman:

  
  


"Hey baby! I bet this is y'first time on a boat yes? How's that gut o' yours? Are y'seasick yet? Ahardy har har!" By the sound of his slurring and the smell of his breath, it was not hard to tell that the man was 100 percent drunk. Akane was disgusted, the man was obviously hitting on her...badly.

  
  


"Um...I'm fine thanks..." She said shakily as she ran quickly across the water-soaked planks of the boat's deck. She didn't stop running until she reached her cabin and she closed and bolted the door. I guess I'm a bit edgy... Akane began to rummage through her pack. After finding the item she was looking for - a map of China she had bought at the pier - she began planning her course in China.

Alright, if I'm landing at Xiaman in the Fujian Province then I'll be...thoroughly lost. Why' d I do this? Oh Gee! Wait... Akane took another close look at her map, "Oh Gee...Oji! Right here! Uncle Oji, Aunt Oba and Itoko live right here *points at map* in Zhangzhou! It's right near Xiaman! I forgot!" Akane exclaimed. *thump* "hmm..." *smash* On the other side of the newly smashed door were about 5 sailors whose ears were formerly on the door, now being clutched by the men in pain. 

  
  


"Get away from my cabin you bastards!!!" Yelled Akane throwing a chunk of door at them as they scuttled away in fright, "Man, I'm hungry...good thing Uncle Oji owns a restaurant!"

  
  


**Back in Japan, 8:50 AM, en route to Furinken High School**

  
  


Ranma Saotome was running along the usual fence for the usual reason, he was late for school. Suddenly a bicycle fell out of the sky and landed on his head. It was Shampoo on time for her usual morning glomping session.

  
  


"Aiyaa! Shampoo so sorry! No mean to hit Airen! Huh...where is violent pervert girl?" said Shampoo in her usual high pitched voice. How should I put this... thought Ranma as he rubbed the back of his head where a huge lump was beginning to form.

"She took off...training or something...I don't know when she's coming back...she just...left..." said Ranma nonchalantly not realizing what he had just said was a *big* mistake. As Ranma spoke Shampoo's eyes were becoming bigger and bigger until they roughly were the size of dinner plates. Before Ranma could react Shampoo had begun to rub against him and purr loudly.

  
  


"Aiyaa! Airen! This wonderful! You spend all time with Shampoo yes!" said Shampoo ecstatically. Time to think fast. "Uh Shampoo...I'm gonna kinda uh, wait for her..." said Ranma, not knowing of another means to pry the Chinese girl off if his chest. Shampoo's eyes narrowed. "What you mean Airen?" asked Shampoo suspiciously.

  
  


Ranma becoming more sure of his feelings every second replied, "I *mean* Shampoo," *push* "That I'm saving myself for her...that's it...I mean she *is* kinda like my girlfriend...see ya later Shampoo!" and with that Ranma - feeling very pleased with himself- walked away from the soaking cat and begun one of the hardest days of his life, for at the school waiting for him was: Ryoga, Kuno, Kodachi, Mousse and Ukyo who had all been eavesdropping.

  
  


**Zhangzhou, China, 10:50 AM, outside of "Oji's Lunch Buffet-O-Rama"** 

  
  


"Alright, it's all or nothing!" Akane had just arrived at her estranged uncle's restaurant. After over 2 hours of hitchhiking to get from Xiaman to Zhangzhou. Steeling herself for the worst, she puffed her chest up and marched forwards straight toward the swinging screen door, only to find that...it wasn't swinging. It was locked. Akane - now sporting a screen door imprint on her face - knocked on the door, which was answered by a mean sounding voice.

  
  


"Go away you tourist! This restaurant doesn't open til' Noon! Now bugger off!" OK...I guess he means it... "Uncle Oji? Is that you in there? Oji Tendo? It's me, Akane, your older brother's youngest daughter. Please let me in. I've been travelling for over 11 hours now and I need to see a familiar face..." said Akane desperately and she promptly began to cry piteously. Suddenly a face appeared in through the screen mesh.

Oji Tendo was a man who was a quite a good looking man, at least that was how Akane had remembered him as. It had only been 5 years since she saw him last, but it seemed as if he had aged 10 years. Numerous wrinkles covered his weary and handsome face. Even though Oji was 6 years younger than his brother, he now looked to be his predecessor.

"A-akane Tendo...? Is that you? What are you doing here? Stop that crying and come in, I didn't recognize you squirt!" said Oji. Well at least he's still nice... Akane stepped into the small restaurant and without taking a breath began to tell the story of how Ranma and Genma had shown up on that fateful rainy day, her engagement, her relationship with Ranma and finally how she had run away. Akane hadn't been planning to tell Oji all of this, but he was just the kind of guy you can just talk to. Besides Akane was emotionally drained and it was...her 17th birthday.

After the story Oji just nodded his head once as if ending a decision and he declared, "Alright Akane, I guess I'll just have to take you in! Since Oba and Itoko...died last year...I've been quite lonely. Akane dear, have you ever wanted to learn how to cook?" even thought this offer was to good to be true Akane's mind was elsewhere....I bet Ranma forgot my birthday...

  
  


**Tokyo, Japan, 5:00 PM, Tendo dojo**

  
  


It was around dinner time and Ranma Saotome was currently beating the crap out of a training dummy. He'd been pummelling it steady for half and hour. Suddenly he became bored and blasted it across the room with one back heel-spin.

"Happy Birthday you tomboy," he muttered, "You better be happy, you're putting me through hell."

  
  


****************************************

  
  


A/N: There! Chapter 2! Yaaaaaaay! Alright Chapter 3 should be a bit yet... of well! At least this one's out! Don't worry, Akane ½ will come soon.... isn't Ranma so cute when he's sad? *puppy dog face* awwwwwwwwwwwwww

  
  


See ya,

  
  


Tenchi Moete

  
  



	3. Kansatsu Shôsan

A/N: 3 words: sorry soorry sooooooorry! ****************************************  
  
*emphasis* -or- *sound effects* **new scene**  
  
Chapter 3: Kansatsu Sh?san  
  
****************************************  
  
*3 months after last chapter*  
  
Sun was streaming through the yellow curtained windows of Akane Tendo's small room indicating that it was time to get up. But the seventeen year old girl was exhausted and had to literally force herself awake. The night before had been hard on her, and she didn't feel up to preparing breakfast for the local crew.  
  
You see, for the past three months, she had been cooking all day, and training all night. What training you ask? Push-ups, drills, training dummy pummelling and meditation. It was all adding up. If she didn't get a sparring partner soon, all this time would be spent in vain. It's all fine and dandy working your body, but to *truly* train, you have to use that body to practice certain skills.  
  
So, last week, Akane had posted up a sign on the door of her Uncle's restaurant stating that she needed a person with enough martial arts ability to help their good cook train. Akane had been readily accepted into the community of Zhangzhou. (After she had learned how to cook that is...) She was famous around these parts.  
  
Akane got out of bed and put on some clean clothes and apron. She was ready for another day...well, sort of. As she stepped inside the kitchen, to her surprise, there was a boy there, sitting on the counter.  
  
"What are you doing here? No one's allowed in here! Don't make me hurt you... you... burglar!" yelled Akane. The 'burglar' put his hands up in surrender. "Please miss, I'm just here to answer to this sign that I saw...you wouldn't happen to know where the cook is, do you?" said the boy timidly."For your information, *I* am the cook!"-"Oh sorry...are there other people applied to this position, if there is, I'll leave...do I have to try out?"  
  
Akane, feeling particularly malicious that morning said, "Why yes there is! Follow me." she then proceeded to bring the boy outside into the yard.  
  
"Name?"-"Kansatsu Sh?san"-"Age?"-"17"-"Style of Martial Arts?"-"Goju-ryu Karate-do"-"Are you ready?"-"What?"  
  
Akane began to attack Kansatsu with a flurry of punches and kicks. Akane was completely ready to kick this guy's ass. But, she hadn't hit him yet. He just kept on deflecting her blows as if they were nothing. Side-stepping away from her attack. Then Akane became mad and she lunged at him with all her strength. This seemed to be what he was waiting for, because Kansatsu then used her momentum against her and sent her flying into the wall behind him.  
"Do I get the job?"  
  
****************************************  
  
**Tendo Household, 9:00 AM**  
  
Ranma Saotome was bothered. Bothered that everyone had seemed to forget about Akane, bothered that in the past three months behaved as they would usually, bothered that his friends had all deserted him. Both Ukyo and Shampoo had given up on trying to steal him away from the other. Mr. Tendo had given up on trying to make him be happy with his new fiancé, Nabiki, him thinking Akane would never return.  
Ranma Saotome would stay faithful to Akane, even if it bothered him that he cared.  
  
****************************************  
  
**3 months later, Zhangzhou, China**  
  
"Akane, wake up!"Akane Tendo slowly opened her eyes and Kansatsu's heart pumped as her beautiful brown eyes peered into his own,  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Kanstasu! Don't *do* that! &^%$#!!!!" to another guy, Akane Tendo yelling that way would have them running for their lives, but Kansatsu knew her better, he just smiled. Over the past 3 months, him and Akane had been training together every night. Let's just say they were really close.  
  
Kansatsu found everything about her amazing. But every time he tried to get closer to her, she would push him away. It was really quite annoying. He was falling in love with her and it was torture.   
  
"Akane," Kansatsu said while putting her now long hair behind her ears. "I, I...I" he stammered."What is it Kansatsu?" said Akane, looking up at his face which was so close to his. Kansatsu leaned in and kissed an extremely surprised Akane. She pushed him away.  
  
"Kansatsu, I don't want to break your heart."-"Akane I love you." He kissed her again, more deeply and Akane moaned, "Ranma..." Kansatsu stopped and stared at her. Then he walked to the door. He turned around, expression as cold as ice.  
"Your bags are by the door. I'll miss you Akane, be careful."  
  
****************************************  
  
Akane Tendo was off in her own world. Her mountainous surroundings were incredibly beautiful, but she didn't notice. She was currently travelling North-East towards the Quing Hai Province, where the infamous Jusenkyo springs were located.  
  
Akane's thoughts quieted down and she focused on the long and rigourous road ahead of her. The next three months of training, travelling, sleeping in abandoned shacks and barns and earning coin by cooking part-time for a week at a time was just the calm before the storm, for she had finally reached her dreaded destination: Jusenkyo.  
  
****************************************  
  
A/N: I don't know if you've noticed this, (probably not) but Oji, means uncle in Japanese. Yah really original huh? Uncle uncle and guess what Oba means? That's right! Aunt! And Itoko means cousin...yah I hate making up names...you don't even want to know what Kansatsu Sh?san means...well thanks for reviewing the last chapter(9 reviews! Yah!)...I hope this one gets as much enthusiasm as the former...well thanks again!  
  
~Tenchi Moete 


	4. Naniichuan and other misfortunes

A/N: Alright first of all, I'm sorry for all of my chapters taking so long to be posted...I write ½ then I forget about it, then I find it again a while later and write another bit and so on and so forth. 2nd point, if you didn't read the review I posted for the 3rd chapter, I suggest you do. But if you you're lazy, the gist of it is that it will all start getting detailed in this chapter, and all the previous chapters I tried to sum up fast just to get to Jusenkyo. Well, now that that's taken care of, on with the show!  
  
.mostly Akane's. emphasis -or- sound effects **new scene** flashbacks  
  
Chapter 4: Jusenkyo and other Misfortunes  
  
****************************************  
  
**Jusenkyo, Quing Hai Province, China**  
  
It was six o'clock in the morning and the Jusenkyo tour guide was woken abruptly by a loud thumping noise outside his door. This particular tour guide's nerves were completely numb due to past occasions, so, after hearing the noise he calmly got out of bed and went to check it out.  
  
Lying on his doorstep was a girl. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were rolled back into her head. She was lying on her side, in a position that seemed to indicate that she had made an effort to knock on the door but didn't make it. "Oh dear," said the tour guide, "I guess I bring girl inside, yes? She in bad way."  
  
He hefted the girl over his shoulder and proceeded to walk into his small hut. The furnishings consisting of only a bed, a small stove and a little table with the single most important belonging of the tour guide, the Jusenkyo guest book. He placed the girl on his single pallet and checked her over. "Ah, I knew so! Girl step in poison bush outside training ground! Very bad for you, good thing I have cure, yes?"  
  
As he busied himself with preparing the cure for the poison, the girl, (Akane Tendo)'s eyelashes fluttered open. She had a very high fever so she was sweating profusely and muttering animatedly.  
  
"Kansatsu.Ranma! Jusenkyo." The tour guide's ears perked up despite all his wishes to remain partial towards his visitors. The tour guide-who was now listening intently-began to pour the curative elixir/herbal tea into the corner of Akane's open and moving mouth.  
  
"Naniichuan! Ranma.love.provemyself.Kansatsulove.Argh!" The tour guide jumped up startled, so quickly that he spilled the rest of the tea all over his lap. Akane was now sitting bolt upright looking around madly and frenzied as if she didn't know where she was.which in fact she didn't.  
  
"Ahh.you must be healthy girl, yes? That mighty faaaast recovery!" said the Tour Guide appraisingly. "Who are you? Where am I? Am I close to Jusenkyo? What happened?" Akane cried out increasing speed with each question. "I am Tour Guide of Jusenkyo. You in my house. Which in Jusenkyo. You black out on doorstep, poison plant.  
  
"Jusenkyo?! Praise Buddha, Thank the heavens! I've been travelling for 3 months now trying to get to this hell hole." Akane exclaimed. "Please calm down.what bring you to Jusenkyo?" asked the Tour Guide politely.  
  
"My fian.my friend, Ranma-" "Ah I knew so!" interrupted the Tour Guide as he hurried over to the little table in the corner of the hut. He picked up the book, flipped to the second last page an read aloud in a monotone voice,  
"Name: Ranma Saotome;  
Visited: July 18th last year;  
Fall in; Spring of Drowned Girl  
Reason; didn't listen."  
  
"Sounds like him alright. Hey.could I see that book for a few minutes?" asked Akane cautiously. This book obviously meant a lot to the Tour Guide, "I think yes." Said the Tour Guide. Akane took the book from the Tour Guide and flipped it open. An entry caught her eye.  
Name: Unknown;  
Visited: July 18th last year;  
Fall: Spring of Drowned Piglet;  
Reason: Negligence.  
  
Akane continued to flip through the book. A certain pattern was evident in the entries of the Tour Guide. Under reason of fall, 9 out of 10 were "didn't listen" the other reason was "Negligence". Akane handed back the book.  
  
"I need to see the Spring of Drowned Boy, or Naniichuan, could you take me there tomorrow? By the way, my name is Akane Tendo." Akane stated getting right to the point. "I see no why nots." Said the Tour Guide reluctantly, "tomorrow, oh I not tell my name to no one I not trust full."  
  
****************************************  
  
** Next Morning **  
  
"I would just like to say thank you again, you didn't have to help me." said Akane for the 3rd time that morning as her and the Tour Guide trekked though the maze of springs in the morning sunlight. Akane strayed over to one of the bamboo training poles.  
  
"These poles." said Akane as she grabbed it with her hand. "Fine!" yelled the Tour Guide suddenly, "Climb on pole! Jump, train like all guest say! Fall! Blame!" the Tour Guide was standing expectantly at Akane red in the face due to yelling. "What I was going to say, these poles.maybe if you painted different colours you could draw more tourists. Why are you just standing there? Let's keep going!" and Akane walked past the bewildered Tour Guide.  
  
After a long hour of hiking over the narrow strips of land in between the accursed springs, Akane and The Tour Guide had finally made it to spring of Drowned Boy. Akane couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Naniichuan! She had finally reached her goal. "Careful please." Said the tour guide noticing her eagerness to reach the spring.  
  
Akane reached into her backpack and took out two canteens. One with the letter N and the other with the letter W. She put away the water container and took the empty canteen she meant to fill with the cursed water. Akane took of the cap and carefully made her way down the slope.  
  
But, being her clumsy self, she promptly tripped on a loose stone. All that she could see of her impending fate was the sparkling green water rushing towards her face as she fell toward the pool. Suddenly, she stopped speeding towards the water. The tour guide had caught her in mid air. Her nose was only an inch away from the water.  
  
"Th-thanks." said Akane shakily, unconsciously brushing her pants free of invisible dirt. It was something she always did when she was embarrassed or nervous. She once again carefully leaned over. Filling her canteen to the brim, Akane felt a wave of satisfaction wash over her.  
  
"Umm could I stay with you for another night.I'm still feeling kind of weak from my trip and I have another long trip ahead of me." said Akane tentatively. The Tour Guide's answer was an offered hand to help her up and a broad smile across his usually worried face.  
  
*************************************  
  
**The next day**  
  
"Thank you so much for everything you've done for me Mr. Tour Guide. You really didn't have to, I could've managed and-" The Tour Guide silenced her with a waved hand.  
  
"Akane, you only person who ever listen to me. You took water to help not use training place for selfish choices and actions. I trust you Akane Tendo. My name Chen. Ping Wo Chen." And with that, Ping Wo pulled Akane into a tearful hug. "I miss you. Be careful, yes?"  
  
"I will.Ping Wo Chen." Akane waved one more time and begun her long trek to Japan. First she would stop at Zhangzhou and visit Uncle Oji. Then she would return home. *sigh* home.  
  
**One week later, somewhere in between Jusenkyo and Zhang Zhou**  
  
Akane was content. She was finally on her way home. She reached into her pack for her water canteen. She unscrewed the cap and brought it to her lips. The she noticed the N on the side. She violently ripped it away from her face.   
  
Then she tripped. She was walking all of a sudden all she could see was blue sky and a metal canteen raining water down on her. Then the canteen hit her in the fore and she knew no more.  
  
***************************************  
  
A/N: There! The next one will be faster I promise! 


End file.
